Nightmare
by Helainna
Summary: Sakura is on the brink of insanity. A brief meeting with Sasuke is all that's needed to push her over. NarutoxSakuraxSasuke Lemon Tragedy


_Oh.Em.Gee. This is the LONGEST oneshot... o.O I didn't plan for it to be this long, but I figured everyone hates waiting for updates. I want this to make you cry and if it did, tell me, and I know that I've become a writer._

_BY THE WAY... I have to say this (however grudgingly):_

_I do not own Naruto. T.T I want to... and it'd be even more heartbreaking, but I don't._

_I know you might say Sakura is OOC in this fic, but it's a scenario. I can sort of imagine Sakura doing all this. I don't know if you do. So tell me. :D_

_UPDATE: I checked it for spelling, formatting and stuff like that. Additions to the actual story won't come till later! Sorry! _

**Nightmare**

Gone. Hope was gone, faded away by all the hands marring it, rubbing it for luck. We had killed off Hope. We all believed in her, the biggest believer being Naruto. He had Hoped, that one day, he might be able to sway his old rival, team mate, and friend into coming back to Konoha. But we all knew, day by day, week by week, year by year, Naruto's belief in Hope was disintegrating. He was still believed, when we had all given up. He tried convincing us, but the belief we put into Hope had paid no dividends.

The day Hope died, was the day her last believer, Naruto, had stopped believing.

The energy that was spared, left over when we had stopped believing, was consumed by Misery, Hope's twin.

* * *

Sakura beat the fan quickly. Summer had settled in Konoha quickly, bringing heat and fatigue. If she thought she would have a break from working at the hospital, she was so wrong. If fact, this time of the year, many suffered from heatstroke and fatigue, and often needed medical attention. Putting on her white medic coat, she briskly whisked out the door, hoping to get to the hospital as quickly as she could.

"There's a patient in room 314. Suffering from stomach aches, from over eating." The nurse handed Sakura a tray, with a tiny little plate with a single pill, and a glass of water.

She knocked on the door of room 314, and slid open the door. Chouji! She nearly dropped the tray. Of course it would be Chouji, he just eats and eats like there's no tomorrow.

"So what did you overeat on? Barbequed meat? Potato chips?" she asked with a grin, setting down the tray and handing Chouji the pill.

"No," he said before forcing the pill down his throat, "Shaved Ice."

"Shaved ice?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"It was hot! And one wasn't enough, so I had another... and..."

"CHOUJI!" a high pitched squeal made Sakura stiffen. "FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"Ino-pig!"

"How bothersome." a drawling voice came from the door way.

The room felt so much more lively now that Ino and Shikamaru was here as well. This particular room had an empty feel to it, and a faded memory.

"Hmmm... this room... I remember this room." Shikamaru said, surveying the entire room. Although the room was no different to any of the other rooms, all of them, except Sakura, knew that there was a past in this room.

"This room was the room Sasuke-"

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino screamed as she clamped her hand over his mouth.

Sakura's eyes widened. Of course... this room was the room Sasuke challenged Naruto...

She had stopped believing that Sasuke would come back. One day Itachi didn't die, one day Sasuke didn't set foot in Konoha. Tsunade had left Sasuke's name in the BINGO book. Sakura's heart broke when she found out. Tsunade had given up too. It had been another three years. Three years since that mission. Another Sasuke Retrieval mission. A failed mission, another disappointment, another hole in their hearts. We saw what he had become, a true avenger.

_Has he finally killed his brother?_

_Maybe._

_Since when did you come back?_

_Since you decided to hide everything._

_I have not been hiding._

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

_Liar._

_How long do I have to put up with you?_

_Until you admit you still care about him._

_Who?_

_Sasuke-kun._

_Go away._

* * *

That night, Sakura returned to her apartment to find Naruto cooking.

"Sakura-chan!" He singsonged, "How is Chouji?"

"He's fine. You're home a day early. I was going to treat you to dinner tomorrow." she pouted, hanging up her coat.

"You can still treat me." Naruto grinned. "I only just came back, so it's only two minute ramen."

Sakura remained silent. Naruto knew how to hide his feelings behind a laugh or smile. She thought she knew too, but lately she had forgotten how to.

Naruto put down the Styrofoam cups onto the coffee table. He glanced over at Sakura, who was still standing by the coat hanger, a blank look in her eyes.

"Sakura..." he whispered, hugging her around the waist. "Are you okay?"

A grumbling in her stomach answered his question.

"I haven't eaten all day, I'm just tired." Even her own answer sounded hollow in her own ears. Naruto gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Come on."

Naruto lay sleeping next to her, she snuggled against his chest. She couldn't sleep. Her mind kept wandering to Sasuke.

_You still love him._

_Who?_

_Sasuke-kun._

_No I don't. I love Naruto._

_You may love Naruto, but you're IN love with Sasuke._

_No I'm not._

_Then why do you still stare at that photo?_

_I-_

_And why do you still keep his apartment clean?_

_Unless you still believe he'll come back._

_Why are you doing this?!_

_Because you don't realise that if you keep this up, you'll hurt everyone. Especially yourself._

_I've got everything under control._

Leaving Naruto sleeping, she left to visit Sasuke's apartment. She had taken up cleaning it a few weeks after he'd left. She pulled out a key hanging on a silk ribbon. Turning on the light of the abandoned apartment, she took a look of it. She'd left everything the way it was, only moving anything to clean around it. She opened the window and leaned on the balcony. Konoha was so beautiful at night. The moonlight lit up the heads of the Hokages.

_Help me... it's too much. It hurts so much. I can't even breathe when I think about him! I feel that something always clogs up my throat when I try to speak his name!_

She walked back inside. The sound of an unsheathing sword made her freeze. Normally she would have turned around, draw out a kunai and defend herself, but she couldn't. She didn't bring any weapons but, something else made her hesitate, and before she knew it, a sharp, long blade was held against her throat.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" a cold deep voice said.

The voice made her shudder. Her knees threatened to buckle beneath her. For once in her life, her heart started beating out of fear.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" the voice repeated.

"S... s-Sasuk-ke...k-kun..." she stuttered.

"Hn." He pushed her shoulders so she'd turn around. His face was still as handsome, but his eyes had lost the life that she saw in the younger Sasuke. He was wearing his open white shirt, and black pants. Around his waist was a thick cord, tied up in a bow.

She looked in fear at this Sasuke. She had much to fear about him. Not because he controlled whether she lived or died, but because she feared that the solid wall she had built would crumble at his touch.

"You've kept it clean all this time." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He knew.

Looking at him made her eyes sting. Seeing him was more than she wished for. It was too hard. Too hard to be near him. There was throbbing pain in her chest.

He reached out a hand to touch her cheek. He wiped away a stray tear and removed the sword from her throat.

"You've been waiting for me."

"No."

_Liar. He can see right through you._

"You're going out with Naruto."

_You can't lie about that._

"You still love me."

"No." she said shakily. She could tell he wasn't convinced. Having him make these statements, was like having him look at her insides and turning his nose up at them.

_Stop... stop it... stop taking my life and telling me the truth... please... stop... _

"STOP IT!" She screamed. "Please..."

He turned around to see her fall on her knees. It was unfolding in slow motion.

"Please... end this... end this nightmare... please... I can't do this anymore..."

His face didn't change, as he watched the girl who had been in love with him for twelve years, finally break. The girl who had been by his side when he needed someone. The girl who had left the daffodils every single day when he was in hospital. She had finally had enough. Not of him, but of herself. He swept the sword till it was against her throat again. She looked up at him. She was ready for Death. Ready to escape her nightmare.

He couldn't do it. Throwing away his beloved sword, he pulled her up and landed his lips on hers. He held her head, as he kissed her soft lips. She closed her eyes and returned his kiss, with more passion. He could make her forget where she was, who he was and what they were. She could make him lose control, lose everything, but it didn't matter now.

His arms snaked down to her waist, and tugged at her powder pink skirt, which refused to move. She let out a whimper as he sucked on her tongue. He tugged with more force, and the skirt steadily fell away. She in return tugged on his purple belt. It undid and fell like a dead snake to the floor. She pressed her hot hands his abdomen and trailed her fingertips up his chest. It made him shiver and his hands travelled faster to her shirt, unzipping it in a frenzy. Sakura leaned her arms on his shoulders as she hoisted herself up so Sasuke could remove her pants. She returned the favour as Sasuke swept his hand up her back. She leaned in closer, a reaction she couldn't control. Sweeping his hand down again, the clasp of her bra released. He grabbed her legs and carried her to the bed. Falling on top of her, Sakura gave a moan. She pulled his pants down and threw them, rather weakly to the side. He ran his fingers down her sides, earning a moan and an arch of her back. Shimmying down, he put his mouth around her breast and began to suck, as if a baby would. She had never experience a feeling like this. Her breathing shallowed, occasionally making some noise. He wasn't satisfied.

"I want you to scream..." in the middle of pants, "scream my name... Sakura..." He pulled at her underwear, slipping it off her legs. He saw it was wet.

"You want me Sakura... say it..." He said as he brushed his finger on the folds, protecting her core. She let out a ragged breath. No words could come out of her mouth, and he knew it.

"Say it..." he said huskily into her ear, teasing the folds.

She let out a strangled "I". She tried arching her back, to feel more of Sasuke against her. He chuckled. He knew she was vulnerable. He knew what she wanted. He dipped in two fingers.

"Fuck! You're tight."

He tried going deeper, but she gave a pained cry which made him stop.

"Shh... relax... It'll hurt if you don't..." he started stroking her thigh as he said this. Slowly, he eased his fingers in... out... striking deeper with every thrust. She could feel her body heat up even more. Deeper and deeper, he finally found her sweet spot. She let out an ecstatic scream.

Not enough for Sasuke...

He kept pushing, pushing into her core... in, out, in, out... hitting the target everytime...

She could feel butterflies fluttering violently in her stomach... nearly...

"OH!" she gasped as Sasuke pulled out. She saw the smirk on his face. He placed kisses on her neck, all the way down to her belly. He kissed back down to her folds. He massaged her nub with his tongue.

_Oh god... since when... did he use his mouth like this?_

He stopped before she could have her release, and heard her disappointed "Oh!"

He smirked to himself. Climbing back up to kiss her, he positioned himself. While she was distracted by his passionate kiss, he thrust forward, resulting in a whimper into his mouth.

"Still so fucking tight, Sakura..."

But he enjoyed this tight feeling around himself. Thrusting forward gently, he could feel Sakura hold onto him for dear life. She felt as if he was a fish, thrashing as if it was out of water.

She felt complete, with Sasuke. Sure, she had done it with Naruto before, but never did she feel so complete. It just wasn't the same.

He started to rock a little faster, thrusting with more power. Sakura's moans got louder, and so did the creaking of the bed below. The faster he thrust, the tighter the knot in her stomach, the closer to the edge. Her breathing was ragged, as if she had trouble breathing.

He was thrusting with all his might. Sakura's moans and gasps were longer, and more erotic. He felt her tighten around him again.

_She's going to release soon… and so… amm…_

Sakura's whole body tensed up. The knot in her stomach had finally loosened, she arched her back, with a scream of his name as he finally reached a sweet spot deep inside, pushing her off the cliff. She felt a sort of adrenaline rush.

Beads of sweat adorned Sasuke's forehead. He was near his own release. With every thrust, he grunted, until he too, came. He hissed her name into her ear, before collapsing onto Sakura's sweaty body.

They breathed in sync as the climax slowly wore off, as if they had landed on a cloud.

"Sasuke…" she managed to breathe out as she held onto him. She loved this feeling. She wanted to hold him forever, and for him to hold her. But she knew it wouldn't last.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the gauzy curtains. Sakura opened her eyes and looked around to the empty bed. It suddenly hit her where she was and suddenly sat bolt upright. Last night seemed so much like a dream, but the pain between her legs confirmed that it was reality. Realising that she had to go to the hospital, she quickly got dressed, and hobbled out of the apartment.

"Sakura... where were you this morning?" Naruto asked as they sat down at Ichiraku's.

"Oh, I took a walk... it's just... a lot's been happening lately."

_Why are you still lying?_

_I don't know... it just comes out of my mouth._

_You didn't lie to Sasuke._

_He's different._

_How?! What about Naruto?!_

_I don't know. I'll figure it out._

"Oh, by the way, your check up is due at the hospital next month. So is mine." she said, as she watched Naruto slurp his ramen with relish.

What had she done? The only truth she spoke of was the events that were bound to happen. Everything else were just lies. Her world was just a web of lies and deceit. It had to end soon.

That night, Naruto went home to his own apartment, while Sakura sat on the carpeted floor, in front of the couch. Bottles and bottles of sake were on the coffee table.

She took a swig of the sake.

_What have I become?_

_You've become a lie. A poison that'll infect everything._

_Is there an antidote?_

_You're the expert on antidotes. You'll have to find one for yourself._

She avoided everyone for a period, only having conversations with herself. Or the part of her that still possessed logic. She was on the brink of insanity. Her world had collapsed all around her, and she was just realising. Naturally, everyone started worrying, but she just brushed them off with a fake smile. But the smile didn't fool Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" He pounded on her apartment door. "Please! Let me in! Just hear me out!"

Sakura didn't reply, but just sat at door, not moving a muscle. Closing her eyes, her mind began to wander.

_Why am I doing this to him?_

_Because he deserves better. You have to tell him._

_Tell him what?_

_The truth. Sasuke, you, him, everything._

"I know you're in there! Please! We're worried about you!" Naruto hit the door one last time, letting his fist slide down the wood. Tears streaming down his face.

The door opened.

"Sakura-chan!" he launched himself on her, and embraced her tightly, but she made no moved to return the hug.

"I'm okay. I'm just... thinking a lot lately. I'm tired." She peeled his arms from her, and went back inside, slamming the door in his face.

This wasn't like Sakura at all.

* * *

Sakura stood outside Tsunade's office. She was waiting for her examination results. She knew that it'd be an infection or something. Lately, she had been getting headaches, an increased appetite, and throwing up.

"Sakura."

"Have you noticed any strange symptoms lately?"

"Well, I have eaten a lot more, but I sometimes want to throw up too. And I get headaches."

Tsunade looked surprised. Sakura had been a medic nin for so long, yet she didn't notice what these signs meant?

"Well... according to this..." she held out a envelope, "You're pregnant."

Sakura's eyes widened. "P-pregnant?!" she yelped.

"Does Naruto know?"

_Naruto..._

_It's not his. You know it too._

_I don't want to know!_

_You have to!_

"I'm going to tell him tonight! He'll be so excited!" she said cheerily, but empty of feeling.

_How could I have let this happen?!_

_You listened to your heart. There's nothing wrong with that._

_Now, Sasuke's gone, and I have no idea where he is._

_You'll find him. I know. You'll find him in the end. _

She was plunging deeper into this nightmare... and she needed to wake up.

* * *

"Naruto... I have some news." she said, holding his hand like she used to.

"So do I." he said heavily.

"What's wrong?"

"I..." how could he put this? "Sasuke..."

The name hit her like a lightning bolt.

"He committed suicide." he said, trying to contain his tears. Her lip quivered and she looked away. "He was found underneath a cherry blossom tree."

She felt as if she was drowning in pain. Her chest hurt, her head throbbed, and yet she couldn't cry.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Tsunade says that he has no other purpose in life."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO PURPOSE?!" she screamed as she swept the sake bottles to the floor. She slumped to the ground and held her knees to her chest.

"You still have us..." she cried.

_He can't be dead. _

_YOU TOLD ME I WOULD FIND HIM! _

_You will. _

She place a hand on her belly.

"I can't do this without you..."

She walked to Sasuke's apartment. It would be the last time she visited it. First she cleaned the place, as she used to. As she got to his desk, she picked up the only photo in the entire room.

"What got into you, Sasuke-kun?" she said, as tears streaked her face, "Why? Why did you have to leave?"

And it hit her. She finally understood was meant by "You'll find him in the end".

She threw open the curtains and unlocked the door to the balcony. Shivering as she walked onto the platform, she knew it was the only antidote. Breathing deeply, and settling her nerves, she climbed up on the concrete ledge. The Nightmare was nearly over...

Closing her eyes, she let her heels rock back, and the wind to carry her words to heaven.

"Catch us... Sasuke-kun..."

_I'm sorry. I'm a tragic person. I think it seems a bit rushed. Did you?_

_Anyway, review please! At least that's a happy thing :D_

_Vampirate_


End file.
